


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, But before Heechul's accident, Fluff and Humor, Late at Night, M/M, Midnight date, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightly Drive, Open Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Siwon is a total sweetheart, Siwon-centric, Stargazing, Stars, Takes place after Kyuhyun joins, Work In Progress, heechul-centric, night date, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Heechul has always lived in big cities so he haven’t been able to see the stars well so Siwon drives him out,far away from the city,to show him what the stars really look like.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**1:36 PM**

"So what are two sulking about this time?"

Siwon watches with amusement as Eunhyuk,who is dramatically draped over Donghae on the floor,pouts up at Leeteuk."Heechul-hyung is mad at us again."He replies,pout never leaving his face all the while.


End file.
